An existing coaxial connector is used to connecting a coaxial cable to a mating connector, so that the coaxial cable may be used in cable TV signal transmission, data transmission line, etc. The coaxial cable normally includes a central conductor, an insulator surrounding the central conductor, a foil layer surrounding the insulator, at least one braided conducting sheath surrounding the foil layer, and a jacket surrounding the at least one braided conducting sheath. The currently available coaxial cables may be divided into several different specifications, including RG6, RG7, RG11, RG59, etc., and each coaxial cable of a specific specification must be installed with a corresponding connector. When a coaxial cable is connected to a mismatching connector, failures in signal transmission would occur. Moreover, a large number of connectors in different specifications must be manufactured at increased cost to match differently sized coaxial cables.
It is uneasy to determine whether a cable and a connector have the same specification. Most cable installers determine the correct matching of cable and connector simply based on personal working experiences. Before a coaxial connector can be installed onto an end of a coaxial cable, that end of the coaxial cable must be processed for associating with the connector. Then, the connector is manually pushed onto the processed cable end until the jacket and the braided conducting sheath of the coaxial cable are isolated from the insulator and the coaxial cable has been inserted into the connector by a required depth. Finally, a hexagonal clamping tool is used to compress the connector against the coaxial cable to firmly join them together. In response to the coaxial cables of different specifications, total three differently sized hexagonal clamping tools must be prepared to ensure the application of sufficient compression force on the coaxial connector. The differently sized hexagonal clamping tools require extra cost and are inconvenient for carrying. It is therefore desirable to develop a coaxial cable connector that may be used with coaxial cables of different specifications.